


Mine

by vernie_klein



Series: Like the Heart Goes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, No Dialogue, Pre-Series, semi canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing was true about the Winchester brothers... Sam was Dean's and Dean was Sam's. There was no Dean and Sam, only <i>SamAndDean</i></p><p>That fateful November night something changed in Dean Winchester. His destiny laid out until the end of time. His soul lashed out and took most of John's words to heart.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Take your brother... ...as fast as you can... And don't look back</i></p><p> </p><p>This is the story of Sam and Dean Winchester. Not the story we've seen played out on our television screens a million times, but the story of what happened to get them to where they are today. The story of two brother's souls, so tightly woven together, that neither can be whole.</p><p>Sammy was Dean's. He really was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> **Enjoy part one of this series. I hope ya'll will like where it is going. These can be read alone, or as a compilation. There will be quite a few fics between this one and _Wish You Were Here_. Keep that in mind. Subscribe to the series to get updates. Another story coming tomorrow!**

**~~~~I--) (--I~~~~**

The crying gets to him sometimes. It seems like that’s all that Sammy does some days. Dean thinks that he may be teething, but he’s only just turned five, so, as his Dad says… What does he know?

What he _does_ know though, is Sam. He’s been taking care of his brother for five whole months now. At first it was hard. Dean missed Mommy and Sammy missed Mommy, but she wasn’t there and Dean didn’t understand why.

What Dean _did_ understand was that he had an _Important_ job. Daddy had told him to watch Sammy, so he did. He made Sammy bottles and changed his diaper. He played with Sam when he got bored and kissed him when he got boo-boos. He crawled into Sam’s portable crib that a church gave Daddy after the fire. Sammy cried at night without Dean next to him. Dean knew that Sam needed someone and Daddy wasn’t around. Dean couldn’t figure out what Daddy was doing. They stayed in a neighbor’s house for three weeks after the fire and Dean got to keep going to his new school. Then one day Dad showed up with Sammy and told Dean they had to leave. He didn’t even say why. They got into the car and drove for two whole days. Dean was upset that he wasn’t going to Tommy Baker’s birthday party that Friday at the pizza place. He also was going to miss show and tell day. Miss Johnson said they could bring their most favorite thing. Dean wanted to take Sammy, but he figured that he couldn’t, so he was going to take his green army men. They were a special gift from Mommy on his first day of school. But, that didn’t happen, and Dean was sad.

He knew if he cried, Sammy would get upset and Daddy would get mad, so he kept it all in. He buried it deep and never looked back. 

They drove to a place with lots of cars a grumpy guy with a hat. Dean liked his house. He had lots of room to run and a big dog that barked a lot. Dean was happy to stay there while Daddy recovered from whatever it was that made him bleed and gave him a big owwie. Dean didn’t know how he got it, but it looked like it hurt.

Sammy cried, _a lot_. Bobby, the man with the hat- call me Uncle, tried to get Dean to hand him Sam one day when he was trying Dean’s last patience. Dean told Bobby that he couldn’t have Sammy. He had to take care of Sam. Daddy said Sammy was a burden- and Dean’s ‘sponcibility. Dean knew he was a burden too, but Daddy didn’t call him that cause somebody had to watch Sammy. 

That was Dean’s job. Sammy was his to take care of. Dean puffed his chest when he told Uncle Bobby. He made Sammy’s bottles and tried to read to Sam from the books he found. After the first few days there, Uncle Bobby took them to the Library to get some picture books for Sam.

The Library was _huge_ and the lady at the desk was nice. She had dark hair and blue eyes like the ocean. She didn’t smell like Mommy and Sam cried when she tried to calm him down. Dean shushed his brother like always and found a book about cars to _read_ to him. The Library lady told Uncle Bobby it was cute. Dean argued that Sammy was his. Sammy was given to him. Dean never talked much to strangers, but one word he repeated over and over as he held his baby brother tight to his chest.

**_MINE_ **


End file.
